1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting system for air conditioning register boxes, and more particularly, to a system that can be readily mounted to the outside of the box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for supporting members have been designed in the past for air conditioning register boxes. None of them, however, permit a user to mount and/or unmount a box from outside the latter and without having to disassemble it or reach the supporting system from inside the duct housing or register box.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to a product being marketed by Sherer Manufacturing Incorporated (SMI), 12475 North, 44th Street, Clearwater, Fla. 33762, under model Nos. RAB, RB and RBB. See saler literature attached. However, it differs from the present invention because inherent in the design is the lack of flexibility in using or not using the supporting member. Pre-mounted members may or may not be used. Thus, the need to over-design the device to anticipate all possibilities for support. Also, because of the characteristics of the design it cannot mount a duct housing to a fixed structure.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a supporting system that can be readily mounted externally to a duct housing or register box without disassembling it or requiring from inside the box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a supporting assembly that ensures structural integrity by selectively distributing the boxes"" weight as needed.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that can be adapted to different fixed supporting structures.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.